The use of headlights and fog lights on automobiles is well known. They have, however, been incorporated in two separate sets of lights, one of which provides the white light for the high, bright beam and the low, dim beam, and another set of lights provides the amber or yellow fog light. Attempts to combine these in a single set of headlights has not been successful. Substantially all of such attempts have involved an attachable-detachable cover to convert a headlight into a fog light by attaching a tinted cover to the headlight when a fog light is desired. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,951 there is an integral light assembly with a single lens divided into three horizontal zones to provide both fog light and normal driving light. The top and bottom zones of the lens are tinted yellow and the central zone is untinted. This arrangement merely provides a mixture of yellow and white light and does not provide the driver with a selection of one or the other.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved headlight which can selectively function as a fog light. It is another object of this invention to provide an improved combination light having three selected emissions. A further object of this invention is to increase automobile safety by the availability of an integral headlight-fog light combination built into the automobile.